


Don't Cry Me a River

by TornRose



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Idol x employee, monsta x - Freeform, wonho's heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornRose/pseuds/TornRose
Summary: That smile is the most sweetest that I ever saw in my entire life.





	1. Coffee

"Myra! Wake up! Its our first day as an assistant of our babies!!"

I woke up because of my room mate Elarie. She's been excited since forever when we got accepted as an assistants of the now popular group Monsta X. Well, I have to admit I'm also excited but I'm calm. 

"HEY MYRA!!! Stand up already! I want to see my husband Shownu!!" 

Elarie started to jump up and down in front of me. See how excited she is?

"Oh stop! He's not your husband!"

"Not YET Myra. Go get dress already we're gonna be late if you dont start doing what you gonna do in the bathroom" 

She winked at me and then walk out of my room while singing one of their song "Stuck". I looked at the clock and I only have 10 mins to prepare.

*After 10 mins*

As I walk out of my room, I saw Elarie fixing her hair. She wore a blue plain shirt, jeans and white flat shoes.  
As she was looking at the mirror, you can see she is smiling.

"You look beautiful today"

She looked at me while smiling.

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"Uhm its up to you if you think its a question or not"

I laughed really hard. I love to tease her. 

"Yeah yeah! Whatever. We're late already come on!"

She grabbed my hand, got out of the house, locked it and ride on the taxi.

It's only 15 mins when we got there. We pay for the taxi then looked at the building infront of us. I can't believe we are here. We're having our first job here. I looked at Elarie and said,

"Let's go?" 

"Yeah" she said while looking at the building.

*Inside starship ent.*

While we're walking inside this beautiful company. I cant stop looking at the posters of the successful artists on the left. When suddenly bumb into something that made me fell on the floor. While my eyes are closed due to the fall I smell something. Coffee! I smell coffee! Elarie helped me stand up. Then I looked at the thing I bump. Well not a thing but a he. Blink once then twice. I cant believe my eyes! Its him! I looked at Elarie who is also shocked like me. 

"Are you alright?" The guy said while handing me his handkerchief.

"....."

"Uhm miss?" He waved his hands in front of me.

"......"

"I think your hurt, let me bring you to the doctor" 

When I heared the word doctor I finally found the words I want to say.

"NO!"

The guy was shocked because of my respond. Not to mention the tone of my voice. After a second or a minute. He smiled. My heart suddenly beats fast. That smile is the most sweetest that I saw in my entire life.

"I'm sorry" I looked away because right now I know that I'm red like a tomato.

"Ok then" he laughed really hard. You can see tears in his eyes. Not a sad tear but a happy tear.

"I should be going then, see you later" he turned his back and took the elevator. 

"Myra! Omg! You're so lucky! Wonho just talked to you!" My friend looked me while smiling as if she saw a romantic scene.

I looked back at the elevator and just say "Yeah It's him"


	2. Mr. Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is your Ideal Girl?"  
> "Someone who can cook ramen"
> 
> He looked me in the eyes and smiled. One thing is for sure I have feelings for him and how I wish I could be that girl.

After that incident earlier, I can't move on to the fact that a beautiful man like him talked to me. His features is so perfect. His jawline, lips, eyes, milky skin tone, everything. He's too perfect. I just hope that he still remembers me but not the incident. It's too embarassing.

"Omg! There they are! There he is omg! Myra! Do I look good? Am I ok? Omg! It's Monsta X! I think I'm gonna pass out!"

I look at Elarie. She's really in a panic mode right now. And if she's in that state, she'll faint anytime soon.

"Hey! Hey! Elarie! Breathe!"

She did what I say. Finally, she's calm. I cant imagine myself carrying her on our first day of work. I looked at those 7 Good looking guys who are heading our way. And there he is, smiling. Cant he not smile for a bit? My poor heart. I think I'm the one who's gonna faint. Luckily, their manager talked to us. Asking if we are the new assistants and we said yes. He instructed us and gave us our individual task for today. Elarie is in charge with all the things they need for the broadcast and I will be the one in charge for their food.

While it's not yet lunch time I help Elarie with their suits.

"I'm really happy with our job, how about you Myra?"

"Yes I am. Just imagine we have free backstage pass and see a lot of idols?"

Elarie laughed while hanging the suits.

"Yeah but I'm loyal to Shownu"

"Your so addicted to him"

"Well how can't I? He's like a gummy bear" 

I looked at my watched its almost lunch time. I stand up and say bye to her. As I was walking I went to their manager's office and asked for the list to buy but he said they already ordered and it will be deliever here. I asked if I could wait for it since I dont have anything to do. So he gave me the money and went to the entrance to wait. It was delivered at 12:20. I handed the money to the delivery guy and went to the their practice room to give them their food. As I reached their room, I knocked first before opening it. They just finished recording their dance practice. Entering the room, they looked at me and say hi. I greeted them back and placed the food on the table. I asked if they needed anything else and they just said that they have everything they need. As I leave the room, I went to the staff's kitchen since I'm really hungry. I opened the fridge to find something to eat. There were ingredients so I decided to cook ramen. 

When the ramen was ready, I texted Elarie that I was at the Staff's kitchen and I cooked ramen for our lunch. But 20 mins had passed but there's no reply. So I texted her again and said that I'll be eating first cause I'm really starving. As I was eating, I saw a figure at the door. I thought it was Elarie but I was wrong. It was him.

"Hey! Is that ramen?"

"Yes it is. Do you want some?"

"Yes please"

He sits infront of me. As I gave him the food I cant help but be nervous. What if he dont look like the taste of it?  
I looked at him. He smelled it first and took a bite. He smiled and said

"Did you cooked this?"

"Yes, dont you like it?"

"I dont"

I knew that he wont like it. I mean what can I say? I'm not that good. I just sit quietly and eat when I heard him laugh. 

"Arent you gonna asked why?"

"Why?"

"Cause I loved it. You should cook ramen for me"

I was shock at that moment. Like seriously, an idol? I dont know what to say.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Uhm what do you want me to say?

"Anything"

Anything? He wants me to say anything? Im thinking what question will I asked but then..

"What is your ideal girl?"

I was shocked with question. Omo its embarassing.

"Uhm if you dont like to answer its ok."

"Its fine" 

I looked at him and waited for his answer.

"Someone who can cook ramen"

 

He looked me in the eyes and smiled. One thing is for sure I have feelings for him and how I wish I could be that girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again cause it's short. Please Enjoy and leave a comment ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever story here. Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow. Sorry because its short


End file.
